


Bardzo słaby dowód

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Rzecz, która się nie zdarza [17]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Past Underage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadopiekuńczość Eamesa jest bardzo wybiórcza.</p>
<p>AU w stosunku do wydarzeń znanych z filmu, ale osadzone w podobnych realiach — PASIV na porządku dziennym.<br/>Zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.<br/>Many thanks to <strong>Helenish</strong> for her beautiful work and her kind permission to publish this translation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bardzo słaby dowód

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [pretty thin evidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163405) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



# Bardzo słaby dowód

— Nela twierdzi, że znacie się od dawna — mówi Tim. — Ty i Eames.  
Wędrują szybkim krokiem przez pastwisko, krajobraz wstępnego testu z Timem jako śniącym. Stada mlecznych krów krążą po łagodnych pagórkach w oddali, tworząc przypadkowe, niemniej uporządkowane wzory.  
— Pracowaliśmy kiedyś razem — odpowiada Arthur.  
— Nie gadaj. — Głos Tima zdradza zdziwienie. — Myślałem, że… — Zerka z ukosa na Arthura i zamyka usta.  
Arthur wzdycha w duchu. Tim ma naturalny talent — panuje wiosna, polna ziemia odpowiednio rozmokła i miękko ustępuje pod nogami. Arthur nosi kalosze, ale adidasy Tima są przesiąknięte błotem, nogawki dżinsów mokre i zabrudzone. Nie sposób wpoić komuś nieświadomego odtwarzania równie realistycznych szczegółów. Tim jest też zaskakująco i niewzruszenie dobroduszny, co we współśnieniu uchodzi za prawdziwie rzadką cechę, bo branża ta przyciąga głównie stroniących od ludzi dziwaków, których towarzystwo trzeba ścierpieć, ponieważ są unikalnymi specjalistami. Arthur chętnie widziałby w swoim zespole kogoś takiego jak Tim, kto nigdy o nic się nie obraża. Gdyby tylko Tim potrafił powstrzymać swoją ciekawość na temat życiorysu każdego z kolegów i przestał bawić się w zgadywanki, kiedy oni wolą milczeć.  
— No powiedz to wreszcie — mówi Arthur.  
— Myślałem, że bzykaliście się ze sobą — przyznaje Tim z ociąganiem.  
— Nic podobnego. Tędy.  
Przeskakują przez niski płot i podążają długą żwirowaną ścieżką w kierunku wiejskiego domu o zmurszałych ścianach. W tym miejscu przydałby się skrót, zauważa Arthur.  
— Wiesz, nie powinieneś traktować tego osobiście — nie rezygnuje Tim, kopiąc drobne kamyczki pokrywające drogę. — Przypuszczalnie faceci po prostu go nie kręcą.  
Arthur patrzy na niego wymownie. Tim najpierw robi skrępowaną minę, która potem, nie do wiary, zmienia się w pełną współczucia.  
— Och, no tak — ciągnie. — Ciężka sprawa, stary.  
— Łączyła nas tylko praca — mówi Arthur z naciskiem.  
Faktycznie nie ma jednak pojęcia, czy Eamesa rzeczywiście kręcą faceci. Jedna nastoletnia fascynacja to bardzo słaby dowód, że naprawdę lubi ssać fiuty. A to, czym zajmował się przed poznaniem Arthura, no cóż, niekoniecznie daje wystarczające świadectwo o jego upodobaniach. Dokładnie takie pozbawione wszelkiego sensu myśli utrudniają Arthurowi zaśnięcie na legowisku w klasie obok sali gimnastycznej i zmuszają do wpatrywania się w zakurzony model systemu słonecznego, obracający się powoli nad jego głową. Eames zawsze lubił dziewczyny, a zresztą Arthura i tak nie powinno to nic obchodzić.

***

Eames flirtuje niemal z każdym, niezmiennie, jednak bez gorącej, zapamiętanej przez Arthura natarczywości; robi to naturalnie, jakby nieświadomie, z odrobiną serdeczności. Jego samego traktuje inaczej. Jest życzliwy, profesjonalny i ostrożny, ale — co Arthur widzi teraz wyraźnie — nie zdystansowany.  
Obserwuje, jak Eames wraz z Timem i ich tłumaczką improwizują małą rundkę koszykówki z użyciem znalezionej gdzieś starej piłki i przerdzewiałego metalowego kubła na śmieci w charakterze kosza. Eames podwinął rękawy koszuli, zatknął krawat za jej wycięcie i wspomagany przez Tima gra dwóch na jednego przeciwko Jessice, która należała do drużyny uniwersyteckiej i jest od nich o głowę wyższa. Śmieją się i zderzają ze sobą, Eames porusza się bez przerwy po polu gry, tragiczny w prowadzeniu piłki, za to niespodziewanie dobry przy strzałach z wyskoku.  
— Nieźle jak na Brytyjczyka — chwali Jessica, myląc Tima szybkim, agresywnym zwodem, po czym wyprowadza ostatni celny rzut za trzy punkty i odchodzi odebrać plik papierów podawanych przez Arthura. — Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś?  
Od Doma, odpowiada Arthur w myślach, na popękanym betonie podjazdu, gdzie stał stary słup do koszykówki, pamiętający czasy przed wprowadzeniem się Cobbów.  
Eames wzrusza ramionami.  
— Tu i tam — mówi.

***

Nela zarządza próbę w nowej scenerii snu.  
— Jeszcze jedna rzecz: Beatrice wpadnie na krótko we wtorek i dowiezie nową mieszankę somnacyny na testy Tima.  
Arthur uważa, że do tej pory powinni wykluczyć ewentualną nietypową reakcję Tima na zastosowany środek albo na sam kontakt z PASIV-em, niemniej Nela jest przezorna i skrupulatna — branżowi debiutanci pod jej nadzorem muszą przejść wszystkie standardowe procedury. Arthur odhacza załatwienie somnacyny na swojej liście i zapomina o całej sprawie aż do chwili, kiedy stoi pochylony nad ladą w kuchni, zmiatając z miski płatki śniadaniowe, zmęczony i wygłodniały po całonocnym patrolu i absolutnie nie w nastroju na pogaduszki z Timem, który pojawia się w progu i mówi niezrozumiale:  
— Ech, rudzielce.  
— Hm? — pyta Arthur z pełnymi ustami.  
Obrazek na opakowaniu przedstawia bardzo szczęśliwą, złożoną z bardzo wysokich ludzi rodzinę na bardzo uroczym leśnym kempingu. Same płatki smakują jak kora, świeża trawa i rodzynki.  
— Nic takiego — odpowiada Tim i wymyka się z kuchni.  
Arthur rozumie dopiero, gdy również wychodzi i widzi Beatrice na własne oczy. Ubrana w sztruksy i sfatygowany, wystrzępiony na rękawach sweter, siedzi na biurku Eamesa. Jej jedwabiście lśniące kasztanowe włosy są zebrane w nieporządny kucyk. Stojący nad nią Eames uśmiecha się ciepło. Wyglądają razem jak pierdolone milion dolarów.  
— Nela twierdzi, że kiedyś coś ze sobą mieli — podszeptuje Tim z boku.  
— Aha — mówi Arthur.  
Eames nachyla się jeszcze niżej i przysłuchuje opowieści, ilustrowanej żywą gestykulacją. Beatrice muska dłońmi jego pierś, nawet tego nie zauważając.  
— Chodź, przywitamy się — proponuje Tim z zapałem.  
Arthur nie ma jak się wymigać, chociaż nie spał od dwudziestu siedmiu godzin i nie czuje się na siłach, żeby wymieniać powitalne uprzejmości.  
— Znów wyszedłeś na całą noc? — Eames prostuje się i patrzy na niego badawczo.  
Arthur puszcza pytanie mimo uszu i przedstawia się Beatrice, której uroda z bliska zapiera dech w piersi: policzki usiane piegami, szczupłe, zręczne dłonie, delikatne usta.  
— Miło cię poznać — mówi, a potem wykonuje lekki gest w stronę swojego barku. — Masz tutaj coś na rękawie…  
— A dokładnie kawałek szynki — uzupełnia Eames.  
— Siedziałem w kontenerze na śmieci. Długa, ale niezbyt zajmująca historia — wyjaśnia Arthur, zastanawiając się, kiedy będzie mu wolno odejść bez naruszania zasad grzeczności i paść twarzą na posłanie.  
— Cóż, wypadek przy pracy — odpowiada Beatrice.  
Stojący obok Tim przestępuje z nogi na nogę, czekając na swoją kolej, zapewne szczęśliwy, że jego stroju nie ozdabiają resztki wędliny.  
Beatrice zostaje z nimi przez parę dni. Arthur znika na większość nocy i nadrabia je przedpołudniowym snem, więc nie spotykają się zbyt często. Nie wie, gdzie ją ulokowano, gdzie sypia. Eames przygotowuje z nią jedną z kolacji, nieco bardziej wyrafinowaną niż zupy i zapiekanki, którymi się tu żywią. Pichcą i śmieją się w kuchni przez parę godzin. Na deser podają czekoladowe ciasto. Beatrice ma brązową smużkę na policzku. Eames wyciera ją kciukiem.

***

— Arthur — mówi Eames, zatrzymując go w korytarzu. — Chciałbym, żeby Trix zerknęła na twoje plecy.  
— Nie sądzę, że to konieczne — odpowiada Arthur zgodnie z prawdą, bo rana goi się dobrze i przestała reagować wrażliwie na dotyk, a bandaże spełniają jedynie rolę bariery chroniącej przed zanieczyszczeniem. — Przecież sam widziałeś.  
— No tak, ale Trix jest prawdziwym lekarzem.  
— Nie znam jej.  
— Ale ja znam — upiera się Eames.  
Arthur nie może się opanować i unosi brwi. Twarz Eamesa pochmurnieje.  
— Spotykaliśmy się kiedyś — tłumaczy sztywno. — Co, próbujesz mi wmówić, że myślę kutasem? O to ci chodzi?  
— Nie.  
— Chcę tylko, żeby fachowiec obejrzał twoje plecy — powtarza Eames bez emocji.  
Krzyżuje ramiona na piersi i Arthur czuje krótki, gorący skurcz czułości na widok swetra opinającego ciasno jego silnie zbudowany tułów, tak różny od chudego ciała na wpół zagłodzonego nastolatka, który za wszelką cenę starał się o nic nie prosić.  
— W porządku, zgoda — odpowiada.  
— Dobra — mówi Eames. — Dzięki.  
— Ale przekonasz się, że wszystko jest w normie — podkreśla Arthur na koniec.  
Okazuje się, że ma rację, bo Trix — Beatrice — obejrzawszy ranę w szatni dla dziewcząt, stwierdza:  
— Moim zdaniem goi się świetnie. Jak długo ją masz, od miesiąca?  
— Trzy tygodnie — odpowiada Arthur.  
Dotyka go zupełnie inaczej niż Eames, szybko i kompetentnie. Przykłada palce do najbardziej uszkodzonych miejsc bez szorstkości, ale i bez zbytecznej delikatności.  
— Boli? — pyta.  
— W zasadzie nie.  
— Dbaj o czyste opatrunki — radzi Beatrice. — Wątpię nawet, żeby pozostały blizny.  
— Doskonale. Powiedz to Eamesowi.  
— Czemu? To jego robota?  
— Nie. Po prostu… martwił się trochę. Wiesz, on jest taki… — Odwraca się do niej przodem, z powrotem wtykając koszulę w spodnie. — Bo ja wiem? Nadopiekuńczy — dopowiada, chociaż domyśla się, że nie powinno to być dla niej żadną nowością.  
— Kto, Eames? — Beatrice wybucha głośnym śmiechem. — O tak, jak najbardziej. Ten facet zostawił mnie samą w albańskim więzieniu, w dodatku w naszą rocznicę.  
— Żartujesz — mówi Arthur powoli.  
— Och, szybko się stamtąd wydostałam. Szczerze mówiąc, pomysł z akcją był mój, ale zdecydowanie wolałabym śniadanie z szampanem.  
— Mhm — mruczy Arthur.  
Beatrice zdejmuje rękawiczki, wyrzuca je do kosza i myje ręce. Arthur zakłada marynarkę.  
— Słuchaj — zatrzymuje go Beatrice, odwracając się od zlewu. — Chyba nie powinnam była o tym mówić. Nie wiem, jak dobrze znasz Eamesa, ale można na nim stuprocentowo polegać. Jest wyjątkowo niezawodny we współpracy, absolutnie. A to więzienie miało naprawdę miłą atmosferę.  
Trzy ostatnie związki Arthura zakończyły się bardzo głośną wymianą gorzkich wyrzutów. Wciąż przechowuje ostatnią wiadomość od Bena, który zawsze podchodził do jego częstych wyjazdów z cierpliwością, swobodą i zrozumieniem. Arthur tęskni za nim. Zatrzymany SMS brzmi: _Idź do diabła, dupku_.  
— Nie, w porządku — uspokaja ją Arthur. — Pracowałem już z nim, więc…  
— Och. Nie wspominał o tym.  
— To było dawno temu — odpowiada Arthur.

***

Eames czeka na niego wieczorem. Siedzi w ciemności na masce samochodu i pali papierosa. Ma na sobie wygodne, nie krępujące ruchów ubranie.  
— Chcę ci pomóc — mówi.  
— Poradzę sobie — odpowiada Arthur.  
— Nie pytałem, czy sobie poradzisz. Wiem, że tak. Daj mi tylko…  
— Wsiadaj — decyduje Arthur.  
— Tak po prostu? — dziwi się Eames, ale gasi niedopałek i otwiera drzwi samochodu.  
— To twój piątkowy wieczór. Skoro tak bardzo kusi cię spędzenie go na staniu po kolana w śmieciach, twój wybór — kwituje Arthur i zapala silnik.  
— Tylko po kolana? — mówi Eames cicho, z odrobiną nadziei.  
Arthur czuje uśmiech rodzący się w kącikach ust.  
— A jak myślisz? — pyta i patrzy, jak Eames, wyszczerzony z zadowolenia, rozsiada się wygodnie na fotelu.


End file.
